


Hunter of the Undergrounds

by Shattered_Silhouttes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Silhouttes/pseuds/Shattered_Silhouttes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground. The smell, the lust, the beautiful, cold hard stone. You loved it all. You were devoted to it. Your connections through it, what you did there. Your three friends. Isabel, Farnan, and Levi. And then things started changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter of the Undergrounds

Leaning on my arms and chatting with Isabella, I watched blankly as three figures zoomed toward me. What. One had blonde hair and eyebrows that annoyed me to the point of death. And I can't make out the others. Isabel's eyes widen as Farnan says, "They're good. It can't be the MP." 

Levi glances at them and we turn to him, waiting for him to tell us what to do. "Follow me. Today we'll evade them."

We give him a thumbs-up and pat our 3DMG. 

***

Farnan breathes hard as he swings around a fat pillar I've never noticed before. I know. I've been here my entire life. Stop making fun of me. Stahp. 

 

"BIG BRO!"

"What."

"THIS IS HARD!"

"I know. Bear with it for now."

I dodge a crumbled wall and turn left. 

But the thing is too damn narrow. I miss and thunk my empty head on the edge.

"DAMMIT."

Levi turns to me. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

 

I nod my head abruptly, causing waves of instant pain to shoot through my goddamn big head. We go on for a while, the eyebrows and his little team in pursuit.

"Aiyoo. They're gonna catch up."

"Shaddup and keep a good attitude."

 

One of them shoots their cord toward my back. I dodge narrowly, a piece of my cape ripped. They have their swords unsheathed now. UH-OH! I go extra fast, doing little tricks to make me go faster. The rest of our group imitates me, and then those eyebrow people do the same.

Ah, geez. Get a life.

 The leader of the group does some sorta weird thing to his partner and the person comes after Farnan, who is lagging slightly behind. And he shoots his cord out. _Dayum._

He's fast. I hit the grasp part of his cord and cut it off. Another one hits my side. I gasp, my mind blanking.

 

_And I fall. Good God, Karma. What language are you speaking?_

****

My body is in one of those super-uncomfortable positions that make your head spin. I look up. Three enlarged faces are staring intently at me. Did I also mention that they were 1 inch from my face too?

I scream.

"Jesus Christ. Ya'll ever heard of personal space?" 

They cover my mouth and put a finger to there lips.  _Zip. SSS._   A 3DMG cord lands on the wall behind me abut 1/2 inch from my face. _Once again. Body space._ I get  up at Levi's signal. He tells me to run.

"You're injured. This isn't the MP. They've sent the Survey Corps after our lives. Go!"

 

Isabella looks at me, urgency ringing in her enormous eyes. Farnan nods and smiles. "We'll take care of those doofuses."

 

"That's... not even a word, Farnan."

 

But I run and send them a look that says,  _IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL YOU._

I run as fast as I can and hear the Survey Corps gaining on Levi, Isabella, and Farnan. 

_I'm the only one who has a chance. But they can survive with the Survey Corps. I can't._

 

 _Not for one_ day. 


End file.
